


Together

by Krist1an



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt / Comfort, Multi, Tsukasa friend of Senku, stone world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krist1an/pseuds/Krist1an
Summary: Everything happens for the first time. I'm nervous.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Everything happens for the first time. I'm nervous.

Tsukasa sometimes thought that he was lucky to wake up later than Senku. Not that The Strongest High School Primate was afraid of this new huge and full of the primitive danger of the world. He could get clothes, weapons, food. He could have lit a fire and built a shelter for himself. He could protect himself in the event of an attack by a wild animal. He is the Alpha, he is a fighter.

But what would he do then?

Tsukasa would have found his pack. He could find an approximate place where their school used to be. Yuzuriha would be the first one he discovered. He would be very happy, but at the same time, he would be so sad. After all, he would still be alone in this world. Then he would start looking for Senku and Taiju.

It would be a long and persistent search. Tsukasa saw how far the cave with nitric acid was from the camphor tree that protected Yuzuriha. How much time would have passed before Tsukasa found this place? Before he found Senku and Taiju? A week? Month? Perhaps enough that he began to go crazy from loneliness, surrounded by the wild world and stone statues.

They look at you with their empty stone eyes, stretch their hands, as if trying to hold on to you - the only living creature. Their faces are distorted by fear and horror.

They are screaming.

Help. Help. Save me.

And Senku. And Taiju. And Yuzuriha.

They need him, but Tsukasa can do nothing. Of course, he is smart, but not enough to invent a stone formula.

They break. They are dying.

Still, Tsukasa woke up later than Senku. But that didn't make it any easier.

It was evening. Today, they finally managed to get enough nitric acid for the stone formula and revive Yuzuriha. Taiju was very happy to feel the sweet aroma and tender look of his beloved the omega again. Senku was happy for a friend. And Tsukasa was happy to feel again that his pack was in full force.

Senku introduced Yuzuriha to the current state of affairs. He showed them a small camp and explained about their new roles. It was not easy for the omega to accept that she was no longer a carefree schoolgirl. Now she is forced to survive in this harsh stone world that needs her craft skills. It was hard. But she saw the unshakable determination of Senku, who was full of desire to revive their civilization at all costs, and therefore the girl did not allow herself to lose heart. They are a pack. Together they can do anything.

First of all, Yuzuriha fixed the nest in which they were to sleep. Senku is the omega worthless in this regard, and the Alpha’s is too rude to do it right. It was unusual to work with skins, but she managed and got approval from the Alpha’s. Mostly from Taiju, who vigorously praised the work done by the girl, Tsukasa limited himself to a restrained nod.

Then the omega helped Senku improve the crockery. When Taiju and Tsukasa returned from the hunt they all made dinner together and celebrated their reunion.

It was a stupid and spontaneous desire, but Tsukasa suddenly offered Taiju to arrange a friendly competition - they threw spears while it was still light. At first, it was a competition on the accuracy. Senku drew circles on the skin and nailed it to a tree. Their primeval dart game ended in favor of Tsukasa.

Then they checked the throwing range. It all ended with two broken spears and one very evil the omega. Senku lectured the Alpha’s for a long time for breaking the spears that he had been working on for so long. This would have grown into a fifteen-hour lecture if Yuzuriha had not intervened, convincing a friend that the Alpha’s understood their mistake and they were very repentant.

Senku suggested drinking homemade brandy. Tsukasa was surprised because he did not expect such a thing from a scientist. But then it became clear that he proposed this for fun. Brandy tasted so disgusting that everyone, except for the ingenious the omega (who did not drink it), twisted their faces. Senku laughed so hard and loudly that his stomach ached.

Tsukasa was glad to hear this laugh, but there was something desperate in him. Something so lonely that Tsukasa involuntarily felt the sadness that pierced his heart with a thin needle.

Twigs quietly crackled in the fire. The guys sat around the fire until the night, just chatting about anything, while trying not to particularly touch on the theme of their past life.

“Already 2 a.m.,” Senku reported, yawning widely. Everyone noticed that the omega looked very tired. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes, pecking his nose as if he was about to fall to the ground and fall asleep there.

“Senku,” Tsukasa carefully laid a hand on the scientist’s shoulder, “go to sleep, we’ll clean up here.”

“Mmm,” the omega extended pointedly, skeptical about the Alpha. After weighing everything, he did not find a reason why he could not go to bed now. Moreover, he was really tired. For the first time in a year, he felt so bad. Perhaps his body decided that it would be nice to relax a little, because his flock is nearby, which means he is completely safe.

"Okay. Good night. " said Senku and climbed into their house.

The remaining three people began to clean up the remnants of food, wash the dishes and still had to return the spears in place.

Then they sent Yuzuriha to sleep. The omega had a busy day in a new and unusual environment, so the Alpha’s was condescending. Yuzuriha nodded gratefully and went to Senku. Taiju and Tsukasa decided to sit a little more around the fire. They did not have a particularly hot topic of conversation. Occasionally exchanging common phrases, they looked into the starry sky and each thought about his own.

“Guys ...” Yuzuriha whispered confusedly, drawing attention to herself from the Alpha. She pushed back the curtain and stuck her head out. " Senku ..."

She hesitated and could not finish, quietly squealing, the girl disappeared inside. The Alpha’s looked at each other, Tsukasa nodded to Taiju, hinting that he would go and check everything.

Once in their makeshift home, Tsukasa noticed Yuzuriha, who was sitting on the edge of their large nest and looked uncertainly at Senku, not understanding what to do. Senku lay in a nest curled up, his palms clutching at the hair on his head, his face was hidden in the bend of his hands, it was clear from his quiet sobs and whimpers that the omega was crying.

No.

Senku is crying.

The heart was breaking from that. Whatever makes Senku cry, it must be really scary.

“Yuzuriha, call Taiju,” Tsukasa whispered, taking off his lion's skin. He completely covered Senku with it, enveloping him with his smell, and carefully lay next to his side, propping his head in his hand, with his free hand he began to stroke Senku's shoulders. The girl called Taiju, received the approval of Tsukasa and climbed to Senku's skin, hugged him carefully as a mother and began to quietly sing a lullaby.

When Taiju arrived, he understood without a word what was going on. The Alpha lay down in a nest on his back, put his hands on his stomach, his serious gaze directed to the ceiling.

" That was once already. " Taiju whispered, in an unusually sad voice for himself. " It was in winter. Senku also cried then. And I could not do anything for him. For half a year, Senku was alone, in and of itself in this world, I understand little, but if it is connected with his behavior ...."

“Everything will be fine, Taiju, we will take care of Senku,” Tsukasa assured. The Alpha allowed himself a little more freedom of action, and so he hugged Senku and pressed his chest against his back.

Taiju nodded.

The sobs soon subsided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! My English may have seemed strange to you , but I'm an Amateur and I really need an editor. If you want to help me, please follow me on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/Socold_justdraw


End file.
